In vascular treatments, for example in Percutaneous Transluminal Coronary Angioplasty (PTCA) to treat cardiac stenosis, information relating to the vascular treatments is required to be provided. In particular, the clinician has to describe which stenosis was treated, for instance by localizing them onto a schematic graph of the coronary arteries. Furthermore, Quantitative Coronary Angiography (QCA) values of each stenosis before and after stenting are often required to be provided. US 2011/0081057A1 relates to a QCA system. The QCA value is the relative reduction of the artery diameter at the stenosis position. These values can be used to support the need for intervention, and to document the success or failure of the intervention. The clinician frequently has to select a sequence of angiograms obtained pre-intervention, i.e. before the actual intervention or treatment, and to select a frame from that sequence, to locate the stenosis, and to click several times on the frame with the mouse cursor in order to determine a QCA value. This also has to be conducted for a sequence of angiograms obtained post-intervention, ie. after the intervention or treatment. Therefore, obtaining QCA values takes time, can be tedious, and as such is sometimes omitted or only roughly estimated visually.
Tobias J., et al, American Journal of Cardiology, vol. 56, n. 4, (1985) pages 237-241, describe digital coronary roadmapping as an aid for performing coronary angioplasty.